gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type
|production = Prototype |environment = Atmospheric |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = F90p.jpg;MS Mode F90p-fighter.jpg;MA Mode |transformable = Yes |designation = F90P |OfficialName = Gundam F90 Plunge Type ガンダムF90プランジタイプ |headheight = 14.8 |emptyweight = 10.7 |weight = 32.5 |powerplant = Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor |poweroutput = 3160 |armor = Gundarium Alloy Ceramic Composite |propRocketThrusters = 2 x 27510, 2 x 9870 , 10 x 12320, 197960~Total |propVernierThrusters = 71 |maxaccel = 6.09 |paccommodation = Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |manufacturer = SNRI |archetype = F90 Gundam F90~V |first = February, 0112 |operator = Earth Federation Forces |pilot = Bergh Scred |SpecEquip = 11 x Hardpoint Advanced Sensor Suite 2 x Thruster Pack |armaments = 2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun Beam Cannon |series = Mobile Suit Gundam F90, Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 |mechdesigner = Kunio Okawara }}The F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type is a mobile suit from the series of Mobile Suit Gundam F90 (1990) model kits and original design series. It also appeared in the videogame Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122. Technology & Combat Characteristics The F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type is the Gundam F90 equipped with the Plunge Type equipment. The Plunge Type equipment is designed to allow the Gundam F90 to reenter the Earth's atmosphere and allow for high mobility aerial combat. Unlike the F90's other equipment packages, the Plunge Type has two variations. The first is the mobile suit variation, and the second is the fighter mode variation. Both variations are outfitted with the same additional thrusters, the same weapons, and most of the same control surfaces. They differ in that the fighter mode mounts special equipment on the weapons mount and the arms are locked at the sides, altering the mobile suit's profile and movement capabilities. The equipment includes an aerodynamic nose cone and a control rudder. One of the most prominent features of the Plunge Type equipment are the shields mounted on the forearm hardpoints. The shields are designed to protect the mobile suit during reentry and act as lifting wings and control surfaces for flight, even possessing several vernier thrusters of their own. Though the Plunge Type equipment grants superior speed and mobility, it is only lightly armed with a single beam cannon mounted on the left shoulder. The Plunge Type also mounts an advanced sensor suite to the right shoulder which would allow the Gundam F90 to accurately target from greater distances. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun ;*Beam Cannon Special Equipment ;*Hardpoints ;*Advanced Sensor Suite ;*Thruster Packs History Gallery Gundam F91 Formula Report 0122 f90-Plunge gundam.gif| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 Gunpla F90PGunpla.jpg|1/100 Original F90P Gundam F90 P-Type (1991): box art SDGG-22-GundamF90-APV.jpg|SDGG F90 Gundam F90 (A/P/V Type) (1999): box art Notes and Trivia References MSæsÉ-è+8SPâKâôâ âÇò--109.jpg|Gundam F90 Plunge Type: design and specification from Mobile Suit Gundam: MS Encyclopedia (Mediaworks) F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type Lineart.png|F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type Lineart F90-plunge-MSBIBLE.jpg External links *F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type on MAHQ ja:F90P ガンダムF90プランジタイプ